KUCH TO GADBAD HAI
by PINKUSH
Summary: BAD AT SUMMARY... peep in urslf .. one hint:its damn interesting never understood ratings.. :p
1. Chapter 1

**9 am in the bureau **

(all r busy in their work except ACP ,who is in his cabin talking to some one )

ACP (on phone): haa …apki baat sahi hai… par hum aaise nai aa sakte

Person : kaise nai aa sakte ? aapko aana hi hoga

ACP: magar aap meri baat to suniye … puri CID team ko nai bhej sakta mein

Person: theek hai … fhir roz 3-4 officers ko to bheej sakte hai na ?

ACP: haa mein koshish karunga

Person : koshish nai muze chahiye wo log .. parso sham ko theek 5 baje … aur aapko address to pata hai .. aur ha muze daya,Nikhil aur rajat chahiye.

ACP : ha theek hai

(call ends..ACP thinking something while CID team discussing the conversation)

Daya: jaroor kush to gadbad hai

Abhijeet: kya daya … tum bhi ACP sir ke dialogues bol ne lage ?

(every1 laugh at this comment)

Daya: aree yaar bad me has lena par sach mein kuch problem ho sakti hai

Shreya: waise daya sir theek khe rahe hai

(Nikhil to abhijeet in a very low voice): shreya ke liye hamesha daya sir sahi khete hai

Abhijeet: sahi kaha Nikhil

Rajat : kya kaha Nikhil ne ?

Abhijeet : wo.. a… kuch nai .. /ye lo kavin aa gaya

(every1 look at the door n see kavin )

Kavin POV

Ye sab muze aaise kyu dekh rahe hai ? kya meine kuch galt kapde pehene hai ?

Ya meri gun ?

Kavin: kya hua aap sab muze aaise kyu dekh rahe hai ?

Abhijeet: wo kuch nai … waise tum late kyu aaye ho ? tum to sabse jaldi aate ho

Kavin: wo sir ..actually meri car band pad gai thi isliye

Abhijeet: koi baat nai

Kavin: waise aap sab kis bare mein baat kar rahe the ?

Dushyant : kuch nai aaise hi

(**ACP comes out of his cabin with a worried expression )**

Freddy: kya hua sir aap tension mein lag rahe hai ..

ACP:kuch nai … (suddenly in a angry tone )aur tum sab kya meri baate sun rahe ho ? jao jake aapne-aapne kaam karo .. koi case report nai hua iska matlab ye nai kit um sab gappe marte baitho..

(**every1 were amazed and went back to their work)**

**Work finished around 5 pm and every1 went home except ACP **

ACP thinking : kya karu ? wo meri baath manega nai aur agar daya abhijeet ko batau tho wo nai manengey …

**NOTE : kaun hai jo acp ko tang kar raha hai ? **

**Jitney reviews jyada utne jaldi next upload n ha story doesn't ends here **

**;) .. love uh all **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I am back

Bepana- thx a lot

SRIJA-THX U SO MUCH

SIYA 01 – THANK U

TARA-THX

DUOANGLE95-THX

ADK,SHRESTHA,KHUSHI MEHTA,GUEST – THX A LOT GUYSS

OLIVIA - AYE AYE CAP :D

ACP goes home and is not able to sleep

**Nxt morning in the bureau **

Daya thinking : ACP sir kuch pareshan lag rahe the …

Abhijeet : kya hua daya kya sooch rahe ho ?

Daya : kuch nai .. wok al ACP sir kuch pareshan lag rahe the

Rajat : ha sir, wo toh hai

Purvi : aur kal ACP sir bureau mein der tak ruke the ..

Nikhil : ye tume kaise pata ?

Parvi : wok al mein 11 baje pending files complete karne ke baad jab ghar ja rahi thi toh meine unki gadi parking lot mein dekhi

Daya: hmm .. aaj sir se puch lete hai kya baat hai

**all 2gether :ha**

(**ACP enters the bureau wid a worried expression )**

ACP : suno sab muze tum sab se baat karni hai

Sachin: sir hame bhi aap se kuch baat karni hai

ACP : kya baat hai sachin ?

Sachin: sir wo kal aap bahut pareshan lag rahe the aur aap ghar late gai the ..

Abhijeet : ha sir.. kya baat hai ? aap hame baata sakte hai

ACP : mein bhi use bare mein baat karna chahata tha ..

Ek kaam karo … daya , rajat aur Nikhil tume teeno mere cabin mein aao

**Rajat,daya and Nikhil : je sir **

**(** all go in the cabin and they talk abt something.. )

Daya: sir aap jante hai ke mein ye sab..

ACP : ha daya par mein kya kar sakta hu

Rajat : sir aap unse kahiye ke hum yaha kam chodkey nai aa sakte

Nikhil: aur sir ye sab cheezo mein toh meri aawaz hi chali jati hai

ACP : ha ha mein janta hu … par aab jana toh hoga .. aur mein nai chahata ke ye baat tum teeno ke alawa kisi ko pata chale …

**Al 2gether: yes sir **

ACP : tumehe kal 5 baje waha pahuchna hoga ..address mein tumhe SMS kar dunga.. aab tum jao … aur kisi ko batana mat

**Rajat daya and Nikhil :sir **

(**at lunch time )**

Freddy : kya hua daya sir ? ACP sir kis bare mein baat kar rahe the ?

Daya: kuch nai … bas aaise hi .. ek case ke bare mein

Freddy : hmmm

**(here ACp on phone wid some one ..)**

ACP: ha meine unko mana liya …wok al aajaenge

Person : aacha kiya .. warna muze waha aana padta ..

ACP: nai tum yaha mat aana

Person : nai aaunga ..

**(conversation ends )**

ACP : muze toh is aadmi se darr lagta hai

**( work is done by 7 and everyone heads to their respective homes )**

Abhijeet: kya hua daya ? aaj inta shant kyu hai

Daya : kuch nai boss… bas iisehi

Abhijeet : waise kal shreya se milne jana hai (small shreya )

Daya : aare sry yaar mein nai aa paunga.. wo kal muze … umm .. ek case ke silsile mein bahar jana hai

Abhijeet thinking : hee ..? aaisa toh kabhi nai hota .. ye muz se kuch toh chupa raha hai … chalo koi baat nai bad mein ugalwa longa..

**(nxt day in the bureau ..ACP informs daya, rajat n Nikhil tht they hv to go at 12 noon instead of 5 pm )**

Daya : kya sir .. ? 12 baje … aaise kaise ho sakta hai ?

ACP: muze phone aaya tha

Rajat : sir 12 bajne mein sirf 2 hrs bache hai waha jane mein 1n half hr lagta hai … aur aab tak Nikhil bhi nai aaya ..

ACP : kya ? aab tak nai aaya ?

Nikhil : sssir …mein aa gaya ..

ACP : tum itna ghabara kyu rahe ho ?

Nikhil : mein peheli baar jar aha hu na

ACP: toh kya hua ?

Nikhil : sir wo.. /

ACP : aacha ye sab chodo .. tum sab niklo jaldi jao … der na ho jae

**All : yes sir **

ACP : aur ha ALL THE BEST

**All : thx sir **

**( 3 of them leave in a hurry … leaving all officers wid a big question mark on their faces ) **

Abhijeet : sir, ye sab kaha gaye hai .. ?3

ACP : jaldi hi pata chal jaega ..

**(in the car )**

Daya : sir bhi na..kahi aur bhej dete ..par waha… kyu ?

Rajat : aab sir ne aap ni marzi se toh nai bheja hoga …

Daya: haa ..woh toh hai …aree Nikhil tum he itna pasena kyu aa raha hai ?

Nikhil: k…k.k..kuch nai sir …wo toh … aaise hi ..

Rajat : daro mat Nikhil … koi tumhe khane wala nai hai

Nikhil: mein yaha darr raha hu aur aap meri tang kheech rahe hai …

Daya : aare Nikhil … kuch nai hoga tumhe hum hai na..

Nikhil : ha sir

**(in talking 1 and half hr is ove and they reach a place ) **

Rajat: kafi aachi jagah hai

Daya : haa sahi kaha

Nikhil: hmm

(**they read a board on which it is written tht **** " FRANKLY SPEAKIN WITH ALIA BHATT '' ) **

**HEHE I NO U NEVA EXPECTED THT… SRY FOR THT… BT PLS DO TELL ME U LIKED IT OR NOT.. N YA PLS TELL ME THT SHOULD I STOP HERE OR CONTINUE WID THE QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS OF THE SHOW.. PLS DO REVIEW **

**COMPLAINTS SUGGESTIONS ECT PLS TELL **

**AND TILL THT **

**BYE AND TACK CARE.. **


End file.
